Espera ¿Hermione por dos?
by agufanhp65
Summary: Hermione... ¿tiene una gemela? Valerie ¿que?. La inteligente castaña tiene un secreto escondido, unahermana gemela que sera ¿una carga o un alivio?. Amores y engaños pero siempre amistad
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es una nueva historia, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Hermione estaba sola en la sala común, esperaba a sus mejores amigos. Llevaba unos minutos esperando y estaba nerviosa, no sabría cómo les diría lo que quería.  
Ya casi era la media noche y a esa hora el salón comedor cerraba. Hermione pensaba y estaba nerviosa.  
- Ya llegamos.-dijo un Ron agitado saliendo de el retrato de la dama gorda.  
- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-dijo Hermione asustada y saliendo de sus cavilaciones.  
- Lo sentimos, es que había bastante gente, no sé por qué…-dijo Harry.  
- De acuerdo.-dijo Hermione suspirando.- siéntense.

Harry y Ron se miraron y se sintieron en los sillones frente al fuego.

- Bueno… ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- dijo Ron.  
- Bueno, de acuerdo… no es fácil decir esto para mí porque…-suspiró.- ustedes son mis mejores amigos y la verdad que solo ha sido un secreto entre Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall y yo.  
Harry y Ron e miraron nuevamente.

- Ya dilo Hermione.-dijo Harry preocupado.  
- De acuerdo.-suspiró otra vez.- Yo…Yo tengo…tengo una hermana gemela ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos pusieron los ojos como plato.  
- ¡Tú!¿Qué? .-dijo Ron.  
- Lo que oíste Ron. -dijo Hermione frustrada y se volvió a parar y caminó nerviosa por todo el lugar.  
- Pero… ¿ella? ¿ Ella también es…es bruja?.-preguntó Harry  
- Si, bueno.-dijo callándose.- Ella no venía aquí porque… fue mucho lio y yo…no quería que haya otra como yo y ella tampoco ella…ella fue a Durmatrang y…  
- ¿A Durmstrang?.- preguntó Ron.  
- Si, bueno… no lo sé, ahora está aquí porque es mejor para mi familia y…-la chica se sentó por fin en el sillón y se agarró la cabeza estaba al borde de las lágrimas.  
- ¡Pero Hermione no llores!.-dijo Ron.  
- No, es que esto me da mucha… impotencia.  
- Bueno, es loco.-dijo Harry.- Porque hay dos como tú, pero es tu hermana…  
- Ya lo sé, pero no lo sé… estoy tan confundida. Todo será diferente, Vendrá mañana y ella está en… en el tren, es muy largo el viaje. Ella estará en Gryffindor al igual que yo y…  
- Hermione tranquila, no debe ser tan mala. Después de todo debe ser igual que tú.-dijo Ron.  
- Ella no es mala, es igual a mí pero es muy raro que estemos las dos aquí, será muy diferente.  
- Bueno, mañana sabremos cómo es….-dijo Harry dedicándole a Hermione una sonrisa que la anime.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Hermione no se quedó tranquila, los chicos tampoco pero al menos se fueron a dormir. Hermione se quedó hasta más de media noche en la sala común hasta que decidió que tenía que ir a dormir.

Al otro día, Hermione abrió los ojos apenas lea luz de el cielo entró por su ventanita.

La chica se levantó de su cama, y cuando ya estuvo arreglada bajó a la sala común. No quiso despertar a nadie, ya que después de ver el reloj cayó en la cuenta de que eran recién las 6:25 Am.

La chica se agarró la cabeza y no se pudo sacar de su mente a su hermana que pronto, estaría allí.

Las horas pasaron y Hermione paseó por aquel castillo tan grande. En realidad nunca se había tomado la libertad de pasearte Libremente por el castillo de mañana muy temprano, por eso disfrutó aquellas horas.

A las 8:00Am. Exactas, Hermione se encontró con el profesor Flitwick.

-Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore la busca señorita.

Hermione no atinó a nada, solo a caminar rápidamente hacia el despacho de el director. Un nudo en la garganta se le hizo, también el estómago de le revolvió.

La chica subió, tocó la puerta y…

-¡Hermione! .-dijo una voz muy, muy parecida a la de ella.

-Valerie.-dijo esta sin ninguna emoción.

Su hermana había llegado, definitivamente…

Una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color miel, y con el uniforme de el colegio… bueno mejor de hecho dos chicas con cabellos castaños, ojos miel, y el uniforme de Gryffindor.

-Te he extrañado mucho.-dijo su hermana Valerie.

-Si, yo…yo también.-después de todo aquello no era mentira, la había extrañado pero no le agradaba que esté allí.

-Bueno, en exactamente una hora comenzaran las actividades escolares, señoritas.-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.- Ya está abierto el comedor, pueden desayunar si quieren, recuerde señorita Valerie que el desayuno se acaba a las 10:00

-Claro señor… gracias de nuevo.

Albus asintió con la misma sonrisa. Las hermanas se alejaron.

Hermione estaba preparada para las miradas de todos... Eran exactamente idénticas… y tenían hasta el mismo peinado, pelo suelto.

-Creo que me haré un recogido, sino la gente creerá que ve doble.

Valerie rió.

- ¿Quieres que te muestre la sala común y luego desayunamos?

- Claro… ¿la biblioteca?

- Ya te la mostraré luego, pero antes la sala común para que cuando te pierdas… venga aquí.

Valerie rió, la chica era muy agradable, y al parecer tenía un amor igual que Hermione por los libros.

Luna las vió entrando a la sala común, Hermione se quedó hablando con ella mientras le explicaba.

-Entra Vealeria, luego te alcanzo.

Valerie entró a la sala común y miró todo impresionada, nadie la miró de hecho escomo si fuera una más. ¡Vaya bienvenida Gryffindors!.-pensó la chica.

- Hermione, no sabes… Neville estaba regando su planta y…-Un chico pelirrojo se le acercó, era Ron, le estaba hablando muy divertido.

- Si, y comenzó a crecer unos…-siguió Harry, pero se interrumpió.- Ey…-dijo curioso mirando a los ojos a "Hermione"- tu no… tu no eres Hermione…

- Harry ¿Qué te pasa?.-le dijo Ron divertido.

- No…no es ella es…

- Estas muy chiflado tu Harry.-dijo Ron muerto de la risa todavía.

- Mira sus ojos, no es Hermione te digo.-dijo Harry impaciente.

Ron miró a la chica a los ojos…

-Es color miel… oh claro Hermione tiene los ojos violeta.-bromeó Ron.

Justo cuando Valerie iba a decir algo, Hermione apareció detrás de el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Pero que… ¿Qué? Pero.. ¿Qué?-Ron estaba muy asombrado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si Ron… ella es mi hermana gemela.-dijo la chica.- Valerie. Él es Ron, el es Harry.

-Hola.-dijo Valerie.

-Hasta habla…habla igual que tú.-dijo Ron aún incrédulo.

Harry la saludo, Ron no salía de su asombro.

-Menos mal que te recogiste el pelo Hermione, sino ya hubiera dicho que estaba viendo doble.-dijo Ron.

-Bueno. ¿Vamos a desayunar?.-dijo Hermione fastidiada.

Cuando entraron en el salón comedor todas las cabezas voltearon hacia las hermanas, Hermione estaba muy irritada, encontraron una lugar junto a Dean, Seamus, Ginny y Luna. Que Hermione tuvo que explicarle varias veces que tenía una hermana gemela.

-¡Te clonaste!.-dijo George al ver a las dos chicas.

-No estoy de humor.-dijo Hermione.

-Hola.-dijo Fred.-¿ quién eres?

-Valerie, somos gemelas.

-Gemelas… amo a esas personas… no sé por qué.-dijo George.

Valerie rió al ver que ellos también era idénticos.

-Al menos a ustedes algo los distingue.-dijo Ron.

-Eso es lo que tu crees.-dijo Fred.

Todos los días eran así… era extraño convivir con dos Hermione, bueno una Hermione y una Valerie… pero era casi lo mismo.

Al otro día mientras almorzaban, Valerie estaba en la biblioteca… solo eran Hermione, Ron, Harry y sus amigos.

- Al fin un poco de libertad.-dijo Hermione.

- Vamos… no es tan mala, de hecho es muy, muy agradable.-dijo Ron.

- Creo que estás enamorado.-dijo Ginny bromeando.

- Claro que no…

- Yo creo que si.-rió Seamus.

- No, sería como estar enamorado de Hermione.-dijo divertido.- No lo tomes a mal Herms.-dijo el chico mirándola.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno... Claro que no es igual.-dijo Hermione.

-Si yo creo que si.-dijo Ron.

-No, Hermione es diferente.-dijo Harry.

-¿Es un chiste?.-dijo Ron.

-Hasta son igual de inteligentes Ya ni siquiera las diferencio.-dijo Ron atacando una pata de pollo.

Hermione se sintió un poco mal al escuchar eso…

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Dejen Rewiew por fa :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Pasaron algunos días, no era nada de el otro mundo andar con dos Hermione en la escuela. Todos curioseaban siempre pero ya se iban acostumbrando poco a poco.

Claro cuando fueron a las tres escobas, Hermione, ron y Harry salieron para Hogsmade. Claro que allá se encontraron a Valerie, quien paseaba sola por ahí.

-Ay, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?-preguntó Valerie.

-Claro.-dijo Harry.

Valerie los acompañó con cervezas de mantequilla.

Hablaron mucho los estudios de la nueva chica y no eran tan diferentes a como enseñaban en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo se diferencian?-preguntó Ron.- ¿pueden simular que una es la otra?

Las hermanas se miraron.

-Bueno, solo lo hicimos una vez y nos creyeron pero no sé si la gente nos diferencia.

-Bueno ahora ya me olvide quien era Hermione.-dijo Ron.

-Soy yo Ronald.-dijo Hermione irritada.

Aquella tarde fue muy linda porque hablaron demasiado. Ron y Hermione se estaban congelando de frío, entonces Harry y Valerie decidieron ir al castillo más despacio.

- Hermione no está muy contenta de que venga aquí ¿eh?-preguntó la chica.

- Bueno, no lo sé… puede que sí pero ya se le va a pasar yo… creo que me sentiría igual ¿no crees?

- Supongo.-dijo Valerie con sus manos en los bolsillos.

- Tú quédate tranquila, Hermione es así. Bueno tú la debes conocer más que nadie pero…

- Sí, es cierto. -la chica suspiró.

La mitad de los estudiantes llegaron muy tarde aquella noche de Hogsmade. Hermione y Ron ya estaban pegados a la estufa de la sala común.

Estaba realmente hermoso allí adentro. Era muy cálido y había muy poquita gente allí adentro.

Valerie le comentó a Hermione que Harry era un chico muy bueno y muy lindo, y era muy atento. O sabía cómo podría solo ser amigos.

En fin fue un lindo día… una semana linda. Valerie cada vez estaba más tiempo con Ron, Harry y Hermione.

Valerie y Harry jugaban mucho al Quidditch, Ron tenía que estudiar mucho si quería pasar unos exámenes que lo habían hecho dar un susto.

Una tarde-noche, Val, Harry y Ron jugaban al Quidditch mientras Hermione los veía, Valerie había jugado muy bien aquella vez. Ron estaba fallando bastante entonces se había cansado de jugar con aquellos dos.

-Vamos Hermione…-dijo Ron cansado.

-OOh, vamos Ron…-dijo Harry.-sigue jugando.

-No, no puedo.-dijo Ron amargado.

Harry rió, no le dio importancia su amigo siempre estaba desanimado cuando no le salía jugar al Quidditch.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, Harry y Val bajaron un poco y siguieron jugando más abajo.

A todo esto, Hermione ya estaba muy cómoda en la sala común leyendo un libro y al mismo tiempo ayudando a Ron a estudiar.

Harry y Val llegaron bastante tarde, Hermione estaba por subir a dormir.

Los dos atravesaron el retrato de la dama gorda con caras extrañas pero ganadoras.

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Ron.

-Bien.-dijo Valerie suspirando y mirando a Harry.

-Bueno me voy a dormir.-dijo Hermione subiendo las escaleras y saludando con la mano.

-Te sigo.-dijo Valerie.-adiós.-les dijo a los chicos.

Hermione se puso su pijama y estaba sentada en la cama.

Valerie ya tenía puesto también el suyo y se apoyó en uno de las columnas de madera de la cama de ella que estaba enfrente de la de Hermione.

Val suspiró sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Hermione curiosa y cansada.

Valerie la miró con misterio y soltó.

-Besé a Harry.-dijo con una risita tonta.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Hermione se quedó tiesa. Parecía petrificada, no lo podía creer.

-¿Qué hiciste? Le preguntó a su hermana.

-Besé a Harry.-dijo más contenta aún.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!.-le dijo Hermione inconsciente. Valerie no entendía.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes… no puedes llegar… y besar a mis amigos.-dijo la chica enojada.

-Bueno, solo besé a Harry y el me siguió, no se detuve… el siguió conmigo.

-Pero…

-No me digas que no lo superaste.-dijo la chica.

-¿Superarlo?

-Sí, te gustaba… ahora... ¿también?

-A mí nunca me gusto.-dijo Hermione.

-Por favor Herms…me secabas la mente con... Harry.-dijo Valerie.

-Has lo que quieras, ahora… no me incumbe lo que hagas o no con Harry. Puedes besarlo hacerle lo que quieras. No me importa. Supongo que ahora serán novios.

-Quien sabe.-dijo la chica sonriendo soñadora.

Hermione se acostó y se dio vuelta para darle la espalda a Valerie.

Al otro día, Hermione bajó y solo estaba Ron.

-¿Y Harry?-preguntó la chica.

-Salió con Valerie, creo… dice que se besaron.

-Sí, ya me dijo.-dijo Hermione con cara seria.

-Ese Harry es un rompe corazones…

-Ya lo creo.-murmuró Hermione.- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Ambos fueron al gran comedor y allí estaba al parecer… la nueva pareja.

-Hola.-dijo Harry al ver llegar a sus amigos.-¿Cómo están?

Hermione no contestó… se sentó al lado de Luna, quien estaba al lado de Harry.

-Luna… ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, he encontrado más torposoplos…

-¡Genial! .-dijo Hermione.

El desayuno fue muy tranquilo, Hermione salió directo a la clase de pociones, fue la primera en llegar, y decidió sentarse con Ron, aunque su lugar era con Harry.

Después de esa clase, la chica evitó a su hermana y salió directo a la biblioteca. En realidad no quería estar con su hermana y mucho menos con Harry.

-¡Hermione!.-le gritó Harry cuando esta estaba saliendo de la biblioteca. El pasillo estaba vacío y callado, porque algunas clases habían empezado, a Harry no le importó.

-¡Hermione!

Hermione lo miró y siguió caminando.

-Tengo que ir a clases.

-¿Qué clase?

-Am…-Hermione no se le ocurrió ninguna.

-¡Espera!

Hermione salió al jardín.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Harry.

-Nada, de verdad… estoy bien.

-¿Por qué evitas juntarte con nosotros?

-No es eso…

-Sí, es así…

-no es así. Solo estoy estudiando mucho para… las próximas clases, ya sabes.

-No, dime la verdad.

-Ni yo se la verdad Harry.-dijo lo más sincera que pudo.

Harry la miró.

-¿Pero estás bien?

-Sí, claro que si.-mintió.- qué bueno que tú y mi HERMANA… estén…

-Ajá.. Eso es lo que te molesta… a mí no me engañas Hermione.. y lo sabes.-dijo señalándola con el dedo.

-Ay… por favor.

-¿Por qué te molesta?

-Harry… Somos gemelas.

-¿Y…?

-Es igual que yo… somos iguales, la besaste…

-Ella me….

-Pero tú respondiste, es mi Hermana, es como si… es igual a mí Harry. Eso me molesta, que sientas algo por ella.

-Bueno ella es… es muy hermosa.

-Harry… es igual a mí… extrañamente eso me ofende ya que sientes algo por ella. No sé por qué.

-Me gusta Hermione ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Somos gemelas Harry Potter ¡Que no entiendes!

-No entiendo lo que dices, igual… sé que son gemelas, si digo que ella es hermosa es porque tú también lo eres… claramente, pero nos besamos, listo…

-Hermosa… -rió irónica Hermione.- claro Harry, nos vemos.

Hermione se alejó y rogó que Harry no la siguiera.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew por favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Y así fue, Harry no quiso seguirla porque conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga y sabía que no iba a decirle nada más solo iba a confundirlo más ¿a qué se refería? Quizá le molestaba porque cree que ya no son amigos… o quizá es porque le molesta un poco que se enamore de alguien que es igual a ella. No se sabía, y saber que piensa Hermione sería como… Adivinar que piensan las mujeres cuando se enamoran o cuando tienen un problema… ¡Uf! Que difícil.

En fin, Hermione siguió su rumbo y Harry el suyo no sabían en que pensar, o hacer era muy confuso.

Hermione llegó a la sala común y se encontró con Ron y Valerie, charlaban divertidos. La chica se dejó caer en el gran sofá y suspiró frustrada.

-¿Qué tal tu día Herms? No te he visto mucho hoy.-dijo Valerie sonriendo.

Hermione la miró y se limitó a no contestar. Valerie se quedó extrañada pero antes de que esta pregunte que le pasaba, Harry entró a la sala común.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y abrió el libro que tenía en sus manos, se puso a leer.

-Hola Harry…-le dijo Valerie saludándolo con un beso en los labios.

-Hola Val.-Harry le respondió el beso sin tanto entusiasmo. El chico se sentó al lado de Hermione, quien se corrió un poco.

Valerie los miró y sonrió.

-¿Están enojados?

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

-No.-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione desafiante.- ¿Tu si Herms?

Hermione miró con sonrisa falsa:

-No, claro que no.-muy exagerada.

Harry se rió y se paró de golpe…

-¿Mañana irán a Hogsmade?

-Sí, nosotros iremos ¿o no Harry?-le dijo Valerie.

-Sí, ¿Ron?

-Sí, iremos Hermione… ya deja de estudiar tanto.

Hermione cerró su libro y se paró: - Si, iremos solo Ron y yo.-dijo mirando muy seria a Harry y a Valerie.- Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a leer a mi habitación.

Aquel día Hermione solo se interesó en aquel absurdo libro de runas insignificantes.

Al día siguiente, la primera tanda de alumnos a Hogsmade, partió a la tarde.

Harry se había ido con Valerie, Ron buscaba a Hermione en todos lados, ella se había escondido porque no quería ir con la nueva parejita.

Al fin Ron y Hermione se encontraron y fueron a Hogsmade, de preferencia a las tres escobas…

- No sabes como la detesto…-terminó Hermione de relatar cómo le caía su hermana.

- Hermione… ¿te gusta Harry?

- ¡Ron! Cállate, no… -dijo la chica.- además ni siquiera estábamos hablando de él.

- Pero escucho cierto… celos ¿no es así mi querida amiga?

Hermione miró fingiendo diversión.

-No, no claro que no.-se defendió Hermione.- ¿Qué no te puedo contar como me siento?

-Sí, ¿no puedo nombrar a tu sentimiento como: Celos?

-No, no y no… es solo que me molesta… ¡Ay Harry! ¡Nosotros iremos a Hogsmade… porque… porque tú eres mi novio… y no eres de nadie solo mío y mío no eres de nadie más! Jajajaja .-dijo Hermione imitando la vez perfecta de Valerie.

Ron se quedó mirándola ganador.

-Es obvio que te molesta que salgan Hermione, admítelo… Valerie ni siquiera dijo eso...

-Pero lo pensó, estoy segura.-dijo Hermione tomando su cerveza de Mantequilla.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

- Además ella… yo...yo le había hablado mucho de Harry… es...es como si ella también lo conociera ¿entiendes?-dijo la chica limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.

- Claro.-dijo Ron mirando exactamente atrás de Hermione.- Hablando de la parejita feliz…-dijo Ron mirando fijamente una mesa alejada.

Hermione se da vuelta y se encuentra con que Valerie y Harry estaban allí en una mesa sentándose y acomodándose uno enfrente del otro.

- ¿Nos vamos?-dijo la chica volviendo a mirar a Ron.

- No, no te tiene que impor… ay están viniendo.-dijo el chico mirando a Hermione.

Harry apareció.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?

-Ay, nada.-dijo Hermione fingiendo una risita. Justo observó que Valerie llevaba la misma camisa y el mismo peinado que Hermione.- Saben que... justo nos íbamos.-dijo parándose de la mesa.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo Ron confundido.

-Si Ronald.- dijo la chica entre dientes.

-Ah sí.- fingió recordar el pelirrojo.

-Pero…-dijo Valerie

-No, ocupen la pesa, enserio.-dijo Hermione yéndose de el lugar.

Ron la siguió hasta la salida.

Hermione salió gruñendo y caminando con fuertes pisadas.

- ¿Ya la viste? ¡Te lo dije! Lleva lo mismo que llevo yo ¡hasta se peinó igual!

- Hermione, relájate… ahora.-le dijo Ron caminando detrás de ella casi corriendo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew por favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Hermione TRATÓ de tranquilizarse, sin mucho éxito. Volvieron al castillo antes que cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts. Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en la sala común, Ron había cambiado de tema así Hermione no volvía a ponerse loca.

Por suerte la chica no enloqueció de nuevo y charlaron muy bien, claro, hasta que llegaron Harry y Valerie.

-Bueno… ya me imaginaba que iban a estar acá.-dijo Harry sacándose su abrigo y poniéndolo en un sillón.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Les pasa algo?-preguntó Valerie.

-No, estamos muy bien… solo teníamos mucho frío.

-Vamos… no hace tanto frío chicos ¿quieren que vayamos ahora y se abrigan más?-preguntó la chica.

-No, yo me iré a leer, Ron ve si quieres… enserio.-dijo Hermione agarrando su libro y yéndose a la habitación.

Los amigos la miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos, decidieron en salir, quizá la chica quería estar sola…era evidente.

Toda aquella tarde Hermione estaba muy cómoda en su habitación leyendo su libro favorito, en realidad no se la pasó tan mal… pero hervía al recordar a Valerie.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer el cielo, Valerie entró a la habitación.

-Ya llegamos.-dijo la chica sonriente.- ¿Vamos a comer algo?

-Todavía yo no tengo hambre Valerie.-contestó Hermione sin apartar la vista del libro.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas enojada conmigo? ¿O con Harry?

-¿Harry te envió a decírmelo?

-Am...No, Hermione yo también quiero saberlo… ¿no haz superado a Harry?

-Valerie, no te metas en lo que siento y no… ya te dije que hace tiempo superé a Harry te lo repito siempre, a ti y a Ron… Harry es… alguien muy bueno y no me importa con quien salga…

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojada?

-Porque…porque…

-¡Dime!-le dijo Val impaciente.

-¡Porque te metes con mis amigos… no quiero que estés aquí! ¡Harry estaba siempre conmigo y ahora apareciste tú y… y… está contigo todo el tiempo!-dijo Hermione explotando.

-¡Es mi novio, claro que estaré con él!

-Ay Valerie, me importa tan poco ¡tan poco! ¡Que tú y Harry se amen… que tú y Harry salga! ¡De acuerdo sean novios, señalo en verdad! ¡Pero no me molestes, cada vez que apareces no me molestes diciéndome que te acompañe! ¡Porque si yo alguna vez sentí algo por ese… idiota tú te tuviste que hacer un lado! ¡Porque eres mi hermana! ¡Y tienes que apoyarme y ayudarme a conseguir lo que quiero! ¡En vez de… quitármelo todo en un día! ¡Eso no es lo que hacen las hermanas! ¡Ellas se ayudan entre sí! ¡Tú no me estas ayudando en este momento!

-¡Bien si eso es lo que crees… no me verás más!

-¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Vete con Harry Potter, pero déjame a todos mis otros amigos si tienes un poco de respeto hacia mí!-Dijo la chica furiosa pero aliviada de estar diciéndolo.

-Yo no te he quitado nada.-dijo Valerie ya sin gritar.- Si crees que yo te quité algo ese es tu problema, yo solo quería estar con algunos amigos.

-Entonces búscate los tuyos…-dijo Hermione con la mirada seria.

Se quedaron mirando fulminándose con la mirada…

- Quédate con Harry, pero no con mis amigos, Valerie.

La chica no dijo nada. Pero cuando se estaba yendo.

-Bien… solo admite que estas celosa porque yo tengo a Harry, porque yo ahora soy la que está ganado Hermione…-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione no pudo gesticular palabra, ¿Cómo podía ser tan… maldita?

-¡Vete ahora! ¡Vete, eres una…!

-Ya basta Hermi.-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Te odio!-le gritó la chica cuando Valerie cerró la puerta y se fue.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew por favor.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Hermione se quedó en su habitación, hervía… no podía hacer nada estaba muy enojada.

Después de un momento, la chica bajó a la sala común y estaba Ron y otros…

-¿Que han hecho?-dijo Ron en parte preocupado y divertido.

-Nada, solo discutimos…

-Bueno, según sus lágrimas la trataste muy, muy mal.

"¿Lagrimas?" prensó Hermione… Así es, Valerie había "llorado" para que se haga la victima delante de Harry, es lógico viniendo de ella.

- Es una… ¿te das cuenta Ron?-dijo Hermione incrédula.

- Si, se trató de hacer…

- ¡Es una arpía!-dijo la chica sin escuchar Ron.

Ron ya ni la escuchaba, todo el tiempo se quejó de su hermana, hasta que por fin cayó y Ron aprovechó.

- Vamos a comer algo ¡por favor!-dijo Ron.

- No… ve tú

- Y tú, vas a venir Hermione, sino… demuestras que estas profundamente arrepentida de lo que "le hiciste" a Valeria.

- Yo no le hice nada… y no me estoy arrepentida.

- Por eso, para que no crean eso… ven.

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón a Ron, es cierto que imaginarían cualquier cosa.

Cuando Hermione y Ron aparecieron en el salón comedor, en el mismo instante, Hermione miró a Valerie, que estaba acurrucada en Harry… Harry le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarla.

Hermione no soportó la escena y volteó a ver a Ron.

-Vámonos lejos de ellos.-dijo seriamente.

Ron hizo caso y se sentaron juntos a Fred y a George, que estaban muy divertidos charlando con Lee Jordan.

Charlaron un rato y trataron de que Hermione se salga de las cavilaciones de Harry y Valerie. Por suerte lo consiguieron.

-Atención.-dijo el profesor Dumbledore, parándose en su lugar de sermones.- Primero que nada, les diré que en la sala común de Ravenclow hay un duendecillo de Cornells desordenándolo todo, le pido a algunos profesores que ayuden al profesor Flitwick, gracias. -dijo el anciano profesor.- Bueno, como ya saben algunos… pronto será el baile "mitad de año" que celebra eso justamente… la mitad del año. Será mañana por la no che, tendrán que vestirse de gala y venir con sus mejores emociones. Cenaran una cena especial y luego podrán bailar con sus parejas, o con quien quieran.

Todos se miraron contentos.

-Eso es muy nuevo, por eso... lo inauguraremos mañana por la noche, y se hará me imagino que cada año.-dijo con una sonrisa.- Ahora no los dejo esperar más, pueden cenar en paz.

Así, todos siguieron comiendo. Cuando terminaron, Hermione se fue antes que nadie al dormitorio y se trató de hacer la dormida cuando Valerie apareció para acostarse. Ese día la había llegado a detestar mucho, mucho.

En fin, sería el baile mañana y no quería que le interesara, no estaría ni con ella ni con Harry.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew por favor.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 8

-¡Hoy es el baile!.-dijo Ron.- claro que iras ¿verdad?.-le dijo a Hermione mientras estaban en la biblioteca.

-Claro que iré ¿Por qué no iría?

-Bueno…

-Está bien… mejor no respondas.

-Gracias.-dijo Ron.

Hermione recorría la biblioteca buscando algún libro, Ron caminaba detrás de ella.

-¿Irás sola?-preguntó Ron.

-Bueno… no lo se

-Yo… bueno, pensé que no irías entonces le dije a Luna que vayamos ¡Como amigos ¡ obviamente.

-Está bien… yo iré sola, no hace falta llevar pareja.

-Claro.-dijo Ron.

Hermione encontró su libro y se sentó, Ron se sentó al lado de ella.

-¡¿Por qué haces tarea Hermione!? Hoy es el día libre por el baile.

-Lo se, pero… así estoy bien déjame…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Solo recuerda estar lista para la fiesta.-dijo Ron yéndose de la biblioteca.

La tarde pasó bastante rápido y los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos una hora antes de la fiesta, todos se ponían sus mejores ropas para ir a la fiesta que la hacían muy de vez en cuando.

Hermione entró a la sala común y en los pasillos de las habitaciones de las chicas, habían algunas vestidas pero totalmente desarregladas, otras muy, muy arregladas pero aún con una bata solamente. No encontró a Valerie, por suerte… Ni siquiera en la habitación, en la habitación solo estaba Ginny con un vestido verde agua y rosado, no era muy lindo pero era muy de Ginny.

Hermione la saludó y se dio una ducha. Cuando acabó, su amiga le dijo que Valerie estaba con otras chicas, cambiándose, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco…

Ginny bajó, Hermione solo tenía que ponerse su vestido, ya que ya estaba bien arreglada.

Cuando decidió bajar, en la sala solo estaban Ron, Ginny y Dean y Harry… Hermione bajó las escaleras, estaba muy linda, tenía un vestido largo y blanco como la nieve, con un tajo en la pierna y con un brazo con manga y el otro sin manga. Lucía muy hermosa, el pelo lo tenía bastante controlado y ondulado, y estaba pintada muy linda.

- Quien quiera que seas… estás muy linda.-dijo Ron divertido.

Hermione bajó sin decir ni una palabra y Harry se acercó a ella.

-Estas preciosa…-le murmuró.

Todos ya "sabían" que era Valerie.

Pero Valerie bajó enseguida, con un vestido muy rojo y lindo, corto hasta un centímetro más arriba que la rodilla y con unos zapatos de el mismo rojo, tenía el pelo recogido en una media cola y el otro pelo suelto.

Esta, al bajar miró a Hermione fulminándola con la mirada al ver que estaba cerca de Harry y se dirigió a su novio.

-¿Vamos mi amor? .-le dijo sonriendo.

-Oh…-dijo Ron.

Todos salieron de la sala común y Luna justo apareció, con un vestido bastante amarillo pero lindo.

Hermione iba sola, pero no le molestó no tener pareja, creía que así era más libre… sería mucho mejor.

Cuando llegaron al salón comedor estaba todo demasiado cambiado, parecía muchísimo más grande y estaba adornado de muchos colores, estaba iluminado muy lindo y había una música linda, estaba lleno de vestidos de todos los colores, las chicas estaban muy lindas y los hombres también… todos lucían contentos y ansiosos.

Cuando se sentaron, comieron algunas cosas… los que querían podían sentarse a comer o si querían podían comer parados.

De pronto desaparecieron las dos mesas largas de el medio y se formó una pista de baile grandiosa, la música se subió de volumen y algunos ya comenzaron a bailar… de hecho la mayoría se llenó en el centro de el salón y comenzaron a bailar.

Valerie tomó a Harry y lo arrastró hasta el centro de el salón, Ron paseó por ahí y Ginny, Dean y Luna se fueron a bailar.

Hermione estaba sola, sentada, de pronto una mano le toca la espalda y se da vuelta con cierta esperanza.

-¿ Bailas?.-le dijo un chico rubio bastante lindo, con ojos color ambar.

Hermione asintió y bailó un rato con aquel chico desconocido.

Después de es canción, Ron apareció y la rescató… se fueron a sentar adonde estaban Seamus y Padma Patill.

Después de dos canciones, Valerie y Harry aparecen. Hermione se da vuelta y empieza a hablar con Ron, de cualquier cosa. De pronto ve que Ron guiña el ojo a alguien… Hermione se da vuelta y no había nadie.

-¿Bailas?.-le dijo Ron a Valerie

-¡Claro que si! .-le dijo esta.

Hermione lo miró irritada "¡traidor!" pensó. Harry se sentó al lado de ella, la chica lo ignoró. Harry la miró suspirando.

-Que cuentas…-le dijo.

-Nada.-le dijo Hermione dándole una mirada vacía y volviendo la mirada a la pista de baile.

Después de unos momentos…

- ¿Quieres bailar?.-le preguntó Harry después de que hizo una extraña mirada a alguien.

- Si…-dijo la chica parándose.- creo que iré a bailar.

Harry rió por lo terca que era aquella chica.

- Hermione.

- Nos vemos.-le dijo la chica.

Harry se paró y la siguió a la pista de baile, vió a Ron y a Valerie muy entretenidos hablando… Hermione miró a otro lado y justo la música cambió… (Sonaba: Becouse of you- kelly clarkson)

-Hermione… me refería a si querías bailar conmigo.-le dijo Harry.

Hermione se dio vuelta…

-Bien, solo una canción.

-Bien, de acuerdo…-dijo un Harry divertido.

Harry tomó la cintura de Hermione, la chica se quedó quieta…. Harry le dio una mirada y esta colocó sus manos en su cuello después de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Si sigues haciendo eso te quedarás ciega, no es chiste.-le dijo Harry.

Hermione lo ignoró.

-Qué mal lo que le hiciste a Valerie.-le dijo.

-¡¿Qué?!.-dijo la chica tratando de soltarse.

-¡Espera! Solo bromeo.-dijo Harry poniéndole las manos de nuevo donde estaban.- sé que fingía Hermione…

La chica suspiró por cierto alivio.

- Me agrada esta canción.-le dijo Hermione.

Harry sonrió al ver que la chica dejaba de ser distante.

Bailaron un rato sin hablar.

- Bueno, si tu novia me ve bailando contigo…

- Déjala está con…

- ¿Ron? No lo creo.-le dijo mirando detrás de Harry.

El chico se dio vuelta y vio que Valerie parecía buscarlo.

- Déjala, aún no termina la can…

- ¿Se divierten?.-preguntó la chica.

- De hecho si.-dijo Hermione con una falsa sonrisa.

Valerie hervía.

-Bueno, creo que me voy con Ron…- dijo Hermione.

Esa fiesta fue divertida, Hermione se divirtió bailando con Ginny y con Luna.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew por favor.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 9

De acuerdo, la fiesta en sí estuvo muy buena. Al día siguiente muchos se despertaron muy tarde y por eso fueron directamente a almorzar…

Era como un día que no se trabaja… todos estaban felices y comían todo lo que se servían.

Hermione, Ron, Luna y Neville estaban almorzando y allí fue cuando Valerie y Harry llegaron, Hermione aprendió a no poner los ojos más en blanco y decidió ignorarlos por completo… pero cuando dijeron hola esta los saludo pero ni siquiera los miró. Por más de que Harry se le sentó enfrente, ella charlaba con Luna que estaba al lado.

- ¿La pasaron bien ayer?.-preguntó Harry.

Todos asintieron.

- Por cierto.-dijo Seamus Finegan.- ¿Quién era la de rojo y quien la de blanco?

Ambos se rieron.

- La más linda estaba de color rojo ¿o no? -dijo Valerie tratando de hacerse la graciosa.

- Pero ¿Hermione no tenía el blanco? .-dijo Luna riendo.

Todos rieron, incluso Hermione que amó a Luna en ese preciso intante.

-No enserio…-dijo Seamus…- no se quién era quien.

Todos se miraron divertidos… En cambio Hermione no quería decir nada, de nada.

-¿Quién era la más linda para ti? .-le preguntó Luna.

- Bueno… la que estaba más linda estaba era la de blanco, creo… estaba bastante bien. Pero ahora díganme quien es quien… porque sino no se que voy a hacer.-dijo divertido.

-Tranquilo, puedes copiarle las tareas a ambas, las dos son inteligentes.-rió Dean.

-Aver…-dijo Seamus.- Harry quien era la más linda.-Tuché Harry le diría que la más linda era su novia, y entonces deducirá cual era Valerie y cual era Hermione.

-Ambas estaban preciosas…-dijo Harry comiendo divertido, haría cualquier cosa por que Seamus no se entere, eso era muy, muy divertido.

- Pero ¿tu novia? Tu novia estaba linda… ¿Por qué?

-No lo se…

- Pero… Ay de acuerdo, ya basta las dos son completamente iguales… no importa.

-¡No! ¡ Ustedes ya basta! .-gritó la menos esperada… Hermione.- ¡Me tienen cansada diciendo que somos idénticas, que somos iguales, que no nos diferencian… bueno si nos diferenciamos y mucho, quizá no en lo exterior pero si en el interior… ¿de acuerdo? Espero que hayas "deducido" que soy Hermione.

La castaña se paró y se fue de el gran salón, estaba tan enojada que hechizaría a cualquiera que lo siguiera. Se dirigió a la sala común… había explotado, se había guardado todo esto y ahora…. Listo, ya no se preocuparía, o trataría no preocuparse de esto.

Subió a su habitación… últimamente estaba allí mucho tiempo.

Después de una hora, la chica decide bajar pero mientras está bajando escucha la voz de Valerie y la de Harry, entonces decide parar y quedarse a escuchar escondida detrás de la columna de la escalera.

- ¿Que pasó amor? .-le preguntó Valerie.

- Hoy… quiero decirte algo ¿si? -dijo Harry.- ve a la torre de astronomía a las once de la noche ¿si?

- Pero ¿para que? -preguntó

- Solo ve ¿si? -le dijo Harry.

- De acuerdo.-la chica sonó como si estuviera sonriendo.

- Bie, me iré a jugar Quidditch, adiós.

Harry se fue y Valerie se quedó allí. Hermione creyó que sería un buen momento para bajar…

Hermione miró a Valerie y siguió de largo sin decir nada. Aun así la Valerie parecía muy entusiasmada.

Hermione estuvo en la biblioteca, como de costumbre… se pasó toda la tarde ahí adentro. Luego se distrajo cuando escuchó la voz de Valerie…

- Y creo que Harry quiere decirme algo importante chicas…. Hoy nos veremos en la torre de astronomía a las once de la noche, en media hora… dijo que era importante.-dijo la castaña.

- ¿Qué crees que sea?.-dijo una voz desconocida para Hermione.

- No lo se, pero quizá quiere decirme no lo se… "te amo" o…

- ¿No te lo dice siempre?

- Bueno… no exactamente nosotros no somos así, quizá quiere decírmelo en… en un lugar mucho más romántico.

Hermione puso esta vez los ojos en blanco y tomó sus cuadernos para irse. Le agarró muchísimo odio cuando vió a Valerie usando lo que ella usó hoy ¡se había cambiado de ropa! Hermione hervía, demasiado… por es antes de irse se animó de hacer algo que se le ocurrió… fue una fugaz idea de maldad, quizá.

La chica caminaba nerviosa hacia la torre de astronomía… Ahí estaría listo Harry ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que haría? Tenía un poco de miedo… en realidad no sabía lo que hacía.

Cuando subió las escaleras, ahí estaba Harry, mirando al oscuro lago negro que reflejaba la luna llena y apenas un poco de neblina. Cuando la castaña dio un paso más adelante, Harry se dó vuelta.

- Hola.-Harry estaba muy lindo, los ojos esmeralda le brillaban como piedras recién pulidas y el cabello que se le volaba apenas con el viento.

- Hola.- dijo la chica castaña con sus ojos miel mirándolo fijamente, en verdad era muy lindo, el cabello de la muchacha también se volaba por causa de el viento.

Harry puso una mirada extraña, luego le tomó la mano a la chica para frente a él, a cual le tembaban las piernas…

- Eres… muy, muy hermosa.-le dijo el chico apoyándose en la baranda y mirándola sonriendo divertido al ver que la chica no decía nada y estaba un poco nerviosa.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Na…nada, mejor… mejor me…me voy.-dijo la chica.

- Espera… no.-le dijo Harry agarrándole la mano.

La chica se dio vuelta.

- Créme, me tengo que… ir, no debo estar aquí.

Harry no le hizo caso y la atrajo hacia él.

- Te amo.-le dijo el chico acariciando su mejilla.

La chica estaba a punto de llorar.

- Har…- la chica no pudo decir nada más, Harry la beso… la beso como si fuera el primer beso que le daba.

La chica no sabía que hacer… tenía mucha impotencia al escuchar esas palabras… que eran dedicadas a Valerie, en vez de a ella…. Hermione.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew por favor.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo 10

Woow, Aquel beso había sido bastante apasionado para el nivel en el que estaba Hermione, para ella era el primer beso de Harry, aún no sabía cómo… de donde había sacado tantas agallas para hacer eso, sin embargo eso no le importó mucho en el momento en que Harry la besó.

Fue al principio muy tierno, dulce… después se tornó más y más apasionado hasta el punto en el que los cuerpos de Harry y de Hermione estaban completamente adheridos unos con el otro. Harry tenía la mano en la espalda baja de Hermione, hasta bajar y quedarse en la cintura, a centímetros de TOCARLA.

Se separaron solo una vez para tomar aire y volver a besarse con la misma o más pasión que en el anterior. Hasta que Harry le hizo una sonrisa de lado, Hermione se estremeció, aún temblaba.

Hermione trató de parecer lo más normal posible, pero no fue fácil… si parece normal que una chica después de haber recibido semejante beso se valla diciendo: -Nos…vemos.

Hermione corría por los pasillos de el colegio, siempre le daba un poco de miedo caminar por allí sola y de noche, pero no estaba caminando, estaba corriendo. Además no le importaba nada de sqpupes de haber pasado lo que había pasado ¡que locura!

Hermione corrió hasta llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, que la esperaba con algunas cuantas luces prendidas.

Cuando Hermione entró, encontró a Ron haciendo, extrañamente muy concentrado, la tarea.

-¡Ron! .-le gritó muy agitada.

El chico se sobresaltó junto con otros que estaban cerca.

-¿Qué pasó? .-preguntó.

-Listo, Ron… -dijo agarrándose la cabeza y caminando de un lado para el otro.

Algunos alumnos que quedaban todavía, se fueron a sus habitaciones, por suerte. Quedaron solos.

-Ron…-decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblando agitada.

-¡Cálmate Hermione!.-le dijo este.- Que… pasó

-No… ¡No lo superé! ¿está bien? No superé a Harry, hice… hice una maldad y… y yo, no no quería pero… no lo supere, creo que lo que tengo es muy serio y me da miedo porque fui tan mala y desconsiderada y si Harry se enterara seguro que sería la amiga más malvada que haya podido existir en todo el mundo mágico y mu….

-¡Cálmate ahora! .-le dijo el pelirrojo.- siéntate, cuéntame que pasó.

-Bueno… Harry se iba a encontrar a Valerie en la torre de astronomía ¿verdad?

Ron asintió.

-Bueno, yo le dije a… a Valerie, en la biblioteca, que Harry no podía ir porque me dijo que le dijera que tenía que estudiar. Entonces ella se puso un poco triste pero me lo creyó, entonces… entonces y fui a la torre de astronomía para ver a Harry, y además quería saber que le diría, entonces fui arreglada como…como Valerie. Él entonces…me…-dijo comenzando a llorar.- me besó… y yo no sabía que hacer, porque él besaba a "valerie" supuestamente, pero… me sentí mal pero a la vez muy, muy bien ¿me entiendes?

Ron asintió medio raro con la cabeza.

-No se que me pasó Ron, no se que pasó…. No se quien fui en ese momento.-dijo la chica confundida.

-De acuerdo escucha.-dijo Ron, pero el retrato se abrió y era Harry… venía mirando la varita, Hermione puso los ojos como platos, entonces se soltó el pelo, se lo despeinó un poco y se secó las lagrimas.

-¿Han visto a Valerie? .-preguntó sonriente.

Ambos negaron.

Harry subió a su habitación sin buscar más.

Hermione y Ron se miraron.

-¿Qué pasa si mañana hablan de lo que supuestamente pasó? .-preguntó Hermione.

-No lo se, pero tu no sabes nada… a partir de ahora lo negarás… quizá así te salves de esta.

-¿Tu crees?.-dijola chica nerviosa.

Ron se encogió de hombros…

-Haz lo que te digo.-dijo guardando sus cosas y parándose de donde estaba sentado.- Nos vemos mañana. Descansa.

-Si, claro… como si fuera a poder descansar.-dijo la chica aún sentada.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew por favor.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Hermione, como lo dijo, no pudo dormir tan bien. Durmió, pero se despertaba cada una o dos horas.

Cuando era la hora de levantarse, la chica se paró de la cama se lavó y bajó vestida y lista para desayunar y para tomar la primera clase de el día, pociones.

Hermione fue sola al gran salón, se sentó al lado de Luna y se puso a desayunar.

- Hola ¿Qué pasa?.-preguntó Luna al ver la cara de la castaña.

- Na…nada Luna ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿tu estás… bien?

- Si, si Luna… despreocúpate.

Luna no se despreocupó, pero no le hizo más preguntas…. De pronto , Hermione vió entrar a Ron, Harry y a Valerie al gran salón, ella se puso incomoda pero no decidió hablar demás.

- Hola.-saludó Harry.

- Hola.-contestaron Luna y Hermione.

Ron le dio una mirada a Hermione, la chica no respondió la mirada para no delatarse, porque a la mínima pregunta o comentario de lo sucedido, estaba segura de que estallaría con la respuesta a los cuatro vientos.

- ¿Cómo están?-preguntó Luna a los recién llegados.

- Bien, muy bien.-dijo Harry mirando a Valerie.

Hermione quiso vomitar, no porque era mala con esa pareja, no. Sino porque no aguantaba más, tenía que decir lo que había dicho. Pero no, tendría que ser fuerte, se mordía la lengua para no decirlo… esa lengua, la que había acariciado Harry con su propia… ¡Hermione! Concéntrate.

- Me alegro, se ven muy enamorados ¿Qué pasó a noche?.-le preguntó Luna.

Diablos, Hermione la odio.

-Nada.-dijo Valerie mirando a Harry.

Claro, a ella no le había asado nada, porque Harry "supuestamente había cambiado la cita"

- Claro…-dijo Harry divertido.- nada.

Hermione estaba a punto de llorar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, claro se fueron a la clase de pociones con Valerie, Ron y Harry.

Hermione se sentó en una silla, Ron y Harry estaban charlando entretenidos.

-Siéntense en sus lugares correspondientes, la clase va a comenzar.-dijo Snape ni con media pisca de gracia.

Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione ¿Qué? Pero si pel se sentaba con Valerie.

-Soy Hermione.-le dijo la chica cansada de que sea confundida con su odiosa hermana.

- Oh.-dijo Harry mirando a Ron y a Valerie en la otra mesa.

-Harry se sentó con Hermione.-dijo Valerie molesta.

-Seguro se debió haber equivocado. De nuevo.-dijo Ron miradno a Harry que miraba a Hermione on la mirada de : "Lo siento"

La clase empezó, pero Snape estaba cansado de dar clases, por eso ya no le importaba que la gente hable, solo escribía mucho en el pizarrón y luego cuando terminaba explicaba con las pociones. Esa vez escribió cuatro pizarrones completísimos.

- ¿Cómo haz estado?.-le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

Hermione no podía ni siquiera hablarle… no podía decir ni una palabra.

-Hermione.-la llamó.

-Ah… bien… bien.-dijo Hermione. Temblaba.

-¿segura?.-preguntó Harry.

-Si.-dijo mirándolo fugazmente. ¡Rayos le vomitaría en la cara… no podía ni mirarlo, recordaba aquel beso, fue el ejor beso de toda su vida!.-¿Tu? .-dijo para disimular su nerviosismo.

-Bien, muy bien.

-¿Valerie? .-no sabía de donde había sacado aquella voz.

-Bien, muy bien de hecho… cada vez mejor.-le dijo Harry.

Definitivamente Hermione saldría llorando de aquella sala.

- ¿Ah si? ¿por?.-le preguntó la castaña.

- Bueno, pues… ayer nos juntamos a la noche y…

- Oh, eso no es de mi incumbencia.-le dijo Hermione fingiendo estar divertida.

- No lo hicimos Hermione.-le dijo Harry riendo.

Hermione sonrió falsamente, pero al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír verdaderamente.

- Igual, no es de mi incumbencia.

- Le diré que vaya conmigo de nuevo a la torre de astronomía conmigo… se fue muy rápido no se que le pasó en realidad.-dijo el chico.

Hermione estaba punto de explotar.

- ¿Le puedes decir por mi?.- "Oh no" pensó Hermione

- Yo no hablo con ella.

- Vamos… por favor.-le dijo Harry.

- No

- Si

- No

- -Por favor

- No

- Por…

- No , Harry…. No-le dijo Hermione impaciente.

- Hermione, eres su hermana… puedes hacerlo.

- No.-le dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

- Wow, te pareces tanto a ella.-le dijo el chico enamorado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cállate ¿si?

Harry la miró y se rió.

-Dile Hermione… confío en ti para que se lo digas. Por favor.

Hermione no quiso contestar más.

- ¡No le diré! .-le dijo Hermione.- ya déjame… solo, cállate.-e dijo la chica.

Harry se quedó callado, ni siquiera la volvió a mirar… Hermione no volvió a hablarle en toda clase.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew por favor.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Hermione salió primera cuando era la hora de almorzar, en realidad ya no quería estar cerca de Harry… no sabía que le pasaba, ya no sabía cómo estaba ni nada.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Ron y Hermione se fueron a dar un paseo en los jardines.

-Ron… ¿no lo entiendes? ¿y si se dio cuenta y ahora me está haciendo quedar en ridículo? .-le dijo la castaña.

-Hermione, ustedes son idénticas… jamás podría darse cuenta de eso.

-Vaya, si me ayudas Ron.-le dijo Hermione irónica.

-Ve.-le dijo el chico mirando al campo de Quidditch a lo lejos.

-Una pregunta Ronald. ¿Te volviste loco? -le dijo Hermione extrañamente tranquila.

-No, ve… no se dará cuenta, si se da cuenta le confiesas todo y te rindes, entonces tu ganas. -le dijo el pelirrojo.- pero si entonces vas, y él no se da cuenta YO gano.

-¿Qué ganas?.-le dijo Hermione confundida.

-No lo se…

-¿Crees que esto es un juego?

-Pues.-suspiro Ron.- no, claro que no.

Ambos siguieron caminando callados.

-Cobarde.-le murmuró Ron.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

-Co Bar De.-le separó Ron riendo.

-Yo no soy ninguna…

-Cobarde, o no… claro que no Hermi.

-Primero… no me llames Hermi, segundo ¡Iré! ¿bien? Verás que no soy ninguna cobarde. Pero si entonces se da cuenta, le diré que fue todo tu culpa, tu me insististe desde la primera vez ¿de acuerdo?

-Hecho.-dijo Ron satisfecho.

Hermione suspiró y miró a Ron con una mirada fulminante, luego vio a Valerie y a Harry paseando abrazados por los jardines… de pronto Harry se voltea y mira a sus amigos.

-Disculpa, iré a vomitar.-dijo Hermione fulminando a Harry con la mirada y dándose la vuelta.

Hermione no estaba segura si cometer el mismo "error" quizá, de la otra vez. Después de todo, Ron tenía razón, no se había dado cuenta y nada malo había sucedido. Pero si esta vez pasaba algo raro o Harry se percataba de algo, entonces no sabría que hacer sería un completo desastre.

Así pasó toda la tarde, la castaña en la biblioteca, pero sin salir de sus cavilaciones y especulaciones con respecto a Harry. Ron se la pasó con Valerie y Harry jugando Quidditch toda la tarde.

Llegó la hora de cenar, Valerie ¡Gracias a Merlín! No fue a cenar, ya que según Ron y Harry estaba muy cansada para ir a cenar.

Cuando llegó LA HORA, Ron acompañó a Hermione a la "sala común". Harry se dirigió a la torre de astronomía.

Cuando Hermione fue al lugar donde se encontraba Harry…

¡Merlín! Harry estaba muy,muy lindo… Sus ojos brillaban como unas grandes esperaldas recién pescadas de el río más nítido y suave. Era como un sueño, su cabello se volaba alborotado y comico. Tenía una camisa a cuadros con rojo y azul, le quedaba ¡tan bien! Se había cambiado de ropa, se había sacado la túnica y olía exquisitamente.

Harry la miró,la chica por un instante creyó que sabía que era Hermione, la miraba como siempre la miraba sus ojos inyectaban los de Hermione.

El chico de cabello azabache se acercó a la hermosa castaña tímida que tenía en frente de sus ojos hermosos. Estiró un brazo para hacer que la chica tomara su mano, Hermione lo hizo.

Harry tiró de ella para que la chica se acercara a él y estén a solo escasos centímetros de que sus bocas se toquen.

- Estás tan preciosa.-le dijo Harry a un dos centímetros de los labios de la castaña.

Hermione se estremeció y tembló. El aliento de Harry era a menta fresca, el de Hermione a canela y juntos eran un aroma exquisito.

- Eres preciosa.-se corrigió Harry con el mismo tono de voz.

Hermione volvió a temblar al sentir la respiración de Harry que le acariciaba tanto la nariz como la boca. El chico bajó la vista de los ojos de Hermione hacia la boca de la chica.

Hermione cerró los ojos esperando el beso que llegó al momento preciso, acariciándose con suavidad y delicadeza, eso era muy excitante… Harry sabía cómo hacer que lo deseen.

Harry inclinó su cabeza al ritmo de los labios de Hermione, todo era tan lento, preciso y perfecto. Después de unos momento, Harry bajó su mano hasta el trasero de la chica. Hermione se estremeció, no pudo evitar un gritito ahogado que sonó dentro de la boca de Harry, pero Harry la calmó con la lengua, entrando a esa boca llena de olor a canela y cálido aliento. Harry juraba no haber probado labios mejores.

Hermione olvidó que ella no era la chica que Harry creía, olvido todo… todo por esos segundos, quería disfrutar ese de verdad excitante momento, Harry la estaba tocando, más el ritmo de su lengua rodeando la boca de la chica, la hacía estallar.

Harry acercó más a Hermione, quien se aderió a su cuerpo y cierto roce la hizo estremecerse, porque notó algo abajo que sobresalía.

Hermione hizo una sonrisa, si iba a olvidarlo todo, quería estar feliz entonces.

Ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire. En ese momento, Harry aprovechó para ir hacia la baranda , para ver aquel hermoso y oscuro paisaje, llevó a Hermione que la tenía agarrada de su mano.

El chico hizo que Hermione se ponga pegada a la barada y el se colocó justo atrás de ella, totalmente pegados. El chico le dio un beso en la parte de debajo de la oreja, la rodeó con los brazos protectores tan conocidos para Hermione y le susurró muy cerca al oído.

- Te amo…

Hermione sonrió, aunque no fuera para ella, se sentí tan bien, luego el chico agregó con el mismo tono o más bajo:

- Hermione…

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen rewiew por favor.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

Espera, Espera, Espera… ¡¿HERMIONE?! ¿Cómo que Hermione?

La chica castaña se quedó inmóvil, tiesa, como si le hubieran hecho un Petrificus Totalus.

Harry se quedó como si no hubiera dicho nada, ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta de la chica.

La chica no sabía que hacer, pero entonces se sacó de encima los brazos de Harry y e agarró un brazo y se lo quitó, antes de alejarse.

- Har…Harr…-Hermione no podía decir nada.

La chica se sentía muy mal, tenía vergüenza, estaba nerviosa y se sentía usada, era evidente que no se había equivocado de nombre.

El chico solo la miraba, él tampoco sabía que decir.

La chica lo miró al borde de las lágrimas y se fue.

-¡Hermione! Espera, espera por favor ¡ESPERA!

-¡¿Qué quieres?! .-le dijo la chica llorando ahora con lágrimas interminables.- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Solo… no se qué decir es que…

-Es que ya lo has dicho todo Harry, ya déjame tranquila… no quiero que me hables, ue me mires, que me toque ya nada… todo va a ser diferente, yo inicié esto y sin embargo igual me enojo contigo por haber… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?.-le dijo la chica, estaba tan confundida que mezclaba todo.

-Bueno pues…

-No. No digas nada.-dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas y dando media vuelta. La chica corrió para que el chico no a siguiera.

Harry se dio cuenta que seguirla iba a ser completamente inútil, quizá mañana le diría lo que había pasado… esa noche fue algo muy especial pero, tal vez no era el momento indicado para llamarla por su nombre.

Hermione no podía pensar siquiera, no sabía qué hacer, solo subió a su habitación y se acostó boca abajo sin hacer mucho ruido por Ginny que dormía a su lado.

Al otro día, la chicas despertó tarde y no fue a desayunar, solo fue a almorzar y se sentó con Ron, pero le dijo que quería sentarse lejos de Harry si o si.

- ¿Qué pasó? .-le preguntó.

- No quiero hablar, se enteró ¡Yo gane! Pero no gané nada… solo perdí… perdí la dignidad.

- Cálmate Hermione ¿Qué te dijo?.. el chico interesado.

- Me dijo Hermione… solo me llamó por mi nombre.

- Quizá se equivo…

- ¡No! No se equivocó, sabía que era yo pero… Ay no… ahí viene.-dijo la chica frustrada.

- Tranquil…

Hermione se fue antes de que el chico pudiera terminar la palabra.

La chica no quería ver no quería escuchar solo quería llegar a la sala común y tirarse frente al fuego. Solo quería ser una llama más de el fuego, a quien nadie la notara en ciertas ocasiones.

La chica llegó a la sala común, se dejó caer en el sillón y estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar pero alguien entró en la sala común, escuchó el retrato abrirse, entonces decidió contener un poco más las lágrimas, se iría a esconder a su habitación de nuevo. Pero era extraño que alguien entrara, era plena hora de almorzar, nadie estaba en ningún otro lugar que no sea el gran salón a esas horas. Era común que la gente no tenía un horario para cenar pero para almorzar si.

La chica estaba a punto de levantarse y de paso ver quien había entrado, per no tuvo tiempo, ya que la rodearon dos conocidos chicos.

Ron por la izquierda y Harry por la derecha.

La chica volvió a intentar levantarse, pero ambos la detuvieron.

-Hermione quédate, tenemos que confesar algo.-dijo Ron.

Hermione estaba completamente confundida, no sabía que hacinaron y Harry tan decididos para hablar de algo ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Era evidente que nada de eso era coherente.

-Por favor… si no nos escuchas será… será per después .-le dijo Harry nervioso.

Hermione comenzó a también ponerse nerviosa.

-¡DIGANME! .-dijo impaciente.

-Bueno.-dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

Estaban os dos mirando para Hermione, estaba Harry, Hermione y Ron… la chica se sentía un tanto acorralada. Pero ¿era necesario?...

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen rewiew por favor.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Como Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándola y ninguno de los dos decía ni una palabra, Hermione amagó con pararse de nuevo.

-Una pregunta-dijo Harry.- ¿Quieres que use mi varita ¡Para mantenerte quieta!?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué esperan para decirme lo que tienen que decirme? -dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido, fugazmente.

Harry y Ron se volvieron a mirar, Harry cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro, como forma de que él comenzaría a explicar todo.

-Explíquenme que es todo esto y ¿Por qué Ron tu vienes con…?Harry?

-Bueno, lo más probable es que … bueno, nos odies después de escuchar esto Hermione. Pero nosotros te queremos mucho y…

-¡Empieza ya! -le dijo la chica impaciente, si no hablaba ella era la que iba a usar la varita.

- Bueno, de acuerdo. Veras… -miró a Ron.- Ron y yo ocasionamos un… un gran lío, digámoslo así… porque…

La puerta del retrato se abrió, dejando pasar a tres alumnos, entre ellos estaba Valerie y Lavender.

-¡Valerie!

- Harry .-le dijo la chica fulminándolo con la mirada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Am…

-Me caí .-dijo Hermione.- entonces querían asegurarse de que estaba bien… pero ya estoy mejor.-dijo la chica mintiendo.

Harry dio un suspiro.

¡Vaya momento para entrar Valerie! Hermione estaba completamente impaciente ¡Como podían hacer eso! Ya los odiaba por andar con tantas vueltas, imagínense lo que haría si se enterara de algo que ellos mismo decían que odiaría.

De acuerdo, Hermione pensaba hasta en la cosa más incoherente ¡¿Qué era tan descabellado?!

Bueno, para saber lo que sus dos amigos hicieron, tuvo que esperar hasta la noche. Harry y Ron tuvieron un partido de Quidditch, Hermione fue con Luna y Neville.

Después de cenar, celebrando que los Gryffindor habían ganado, fue el momento perfecto para contar lo que había pasado.

-Espéranos en la torre de astronomía.

-No, dime ahora.

-Ve allí.-le dijo Harry.

- No iré a allí.-dijo la chica.

-Bueno, ve cerca de la casa de Hagrid, donde está el banco de madera de roble, el que está en frente de él la…

- ¡Ya se cual es! .-dijo la chica.

-Bien… nos vemos ahí en diez minutos.-le dijo el chic susurrando. Se estaba escabullendo para que Valerie no lo viera.

Bueno, Hermione vivió los diez segundos más largos de su vida. Pero ¿valía la pena?

La chica fue al banco de piedra, que estaba justo en frente del lago y a unos cuantos pasos de la casa de Hagrid.

Allí, tuvo que esperar aún más… esperó como media hora más y Harry no venía.

Hasta que después de quince minutos más, el chico apareció pero venía solo… solo era Harry, no venía Ron de tras. El chico se veía aún más lindo que las dos veces que lo vio en la torre de astronomía.

- Hola.-dijo su voz tranquila. Venía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ya se había sacado la túnica del colegio y ahora llevaba una de sus tantas y sexys camisas a cuadros.

- Hola, los estoy esperando hace exactamente 55 minutos.-dijo cruzada de brazos.- Apropósito ¿y Ron?

- Lo siento, es que… tuve que deshacerme de Valerie.-dijo mirando el lago y yéndose a sentar al banco.- Ron… bueno, le dije que prefería decírtelo yo, solo. Porque el solo fue cómplice de mí… bueno, sé que tú más que nadie lo podrás definir en una palabra.

Hermione dio un suspiro y se dejó caer en el banco de roble.

- Bueno…-dijo.- cuando quieras…

Harry la miró y se levantó de aquel banco, fue a apoyar el pie arriba de una piedra y mirando al lago, decidió comenzar.

- Bueno, no sé cómo empezar.-dijo.

- ¿Por el principio?.-dijo Hermione irónica.

Harry volvió a suspirar.

- Bueno, yo .-dijo mirándola.- yo te mentí… te mentí a ti y a Valerie, en realidad no se a quien le mentí más pero estoy seguro que fue algo muy feo y que pensé que podría con esto pero…-tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.- no es simple.

Hermione se acomodó en su lugar.

- Escucha, Hermione. -siguió el chico.- Cuando llegó tu hermana, Valerie, yo la encontré… bueno muy linda, estaba de verdad muy linda su pelo, su sonrisa, sus ojos color miel.-dijo mirando al cielo.- Después de algunas noches, cuando ella ya me había besado, me di cuenta que… eran gemelas.

- ¿Qué? .-dijo la chica.

- Bueno, sabía que lo eran pero.. Me di cuenta que eran iguales.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco "¡Diablos! De nuevo con el ¡IGUALES!"

- Pero… no son iguales.-a Hermione se le iluminó la cara.- Yo las sé distinguir a la perfección, yo sé que son muy diferentes.

- ¿Cómo? ¿ Cómo nos distingues? .-le preguntó la chica curiosa, ya con la cara más relajada.

- Por sus ojos…TUS ojos Hermione.-le aclaró.- cuando miré a Velerie una vez me di cuenta que sus ojos son muy diferente, no sé qué tienen pero en el tuyo puedo notar no se… ¿un brillo quizá?

Hermione miraba aún curiosa.

- Bueno, la cosa es que… me di cuenta que Valerie era igual a ti pero me gustaban tus ojos, entonces la conclusión era que me gustas… tu…tú me gusta Hermione.-le aclaró de nuevo.

Hermione se quedó de piedra.

- Creo que…. Que siempre lo hiciste, siempre me gustaste pero solo es que Valerie me hizo darme cuenta de ello.

- Pero… ¿tú sabías todo el tiempo que era Hermione?

Harry asintió.

- Siempre lo supe, desde que trajiste a Valerie. Sus ojos son color miel, igual que los tuyos pero los tuyos me… me enloquecen.-dijo inconsciente.

Hermione se ruborizó pero Harry no lo notó, porque estaba bastante oscuro, aunque los iluminaba una bellísima luna llena.

- Eso no es todo…-dijo el chico volviéndola a mirar.- Ron… Ron me ayudó a tratar de estar… más contigo tratar de… no lo sé, me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo…

Hermione no paraba de ruborizarse.

- Bueno, todo… todo fue adrede, todo fue apropósito.-le dijo el ojiverde.

- ¿Todo? .-dijo la chica para dejarlo en claro.

- TODO.-le dijo.- Aquella noche en el baile, sabías que eras tú cuando bajaste las escaleras… con ese vestido blanco, nadie podría haberlo lucido mejor que tú. Sabía que eras tú y te dije que estabas hermosa… tu creíste que yo creía que era Valerie. Todo fue a propósito.

Hermione recordando aquella vez…

- Y … ahora entiendo, Ron te guiñaba el ojo a ti cuando preguntó a Valerie si… si quería bailar con ella.-le dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido mientras recordaba todo.

- Si, quería estar contigo… pero, pero todo no fue culpa nuestra… tú me impulsaste a seguir con lo de la torre de astronomía. No sé cómo te enteraste de que vería a Valerie allí.

- Por la biblioteca, se lo contaba a sus amigas… le … bueno, le dije que la habías cancelado y… bueno ya sabes.

- Bueno, yo sabía que eras tú, pero ¿Cómo no aprovechar aquel momento?

- Y sí que lo aprovechaste Harry Potter.-dijo la chica recordando aquel demasiado apasionado beso.

Ahora Harry se ruborizó.

- Bueno… -continuó el chico.- no hablé con Valerie de nada de la torre de astronomía, ni siquiera sabía que nos "juntábamos" allí ¿lo entiendes?-le dijo.

Hermione asintió.

- Pero entonces yo te dije que le avisaras a Valerie y… le dije a Ron que se asegurara de que vallas.

- Entonces Ron estaba de TU lado.

- Más bien de el lado de los dos, a veces me decía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero a veces me daba ideas.

Hermione puso cara de "mataré a Ron"

- Pero no te enojes con él… escucha si tienes que enojarte con alguien tiene que ser conmigo. Él solo me ayudaba bueno… yo le decía que seguramente estés muy confundida, le decía que te contenga, ya que yo era lógico que no podía hacerlo.

- Entonces esa vez que entraste preguntando por donde estaba Valerie.

- Hermione te estoy diciendo que todo lo hice apropósito.-dijo el chico impaciente.

Hermione siguió pensando en silencio.

- Querías que yo creyera que tu creías que yo era Valerie…-razonó la chica.

Hermione asintió divertido.

- Todo esto… todo esto puede ser muy confuso, pero yo nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie, yo solo…

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen rewiew por favor.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 15

- Todo esto… todo esto puede ser muy confuso, pero yo nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie, yo solo…-el chico se interrumpió.- Esa vez que le pedí a Valerie que vaya a la torre era para decirle que no había tanto sentido en seguir juntos… porque nonos veíamos mucho y… no lo se…

-Pero siempre están juntos.-dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-No, eso creen todos, pero siempre yo la estoy esquivando un poco… como en la clase de el otro día Hermione… sabía que eras tu, me quería sentar contigo

Hermione había entendido todo, todo era más que claro ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta antes? Ahora no sabía que hacer ¿enojarse con Harry? ¿Con Ron? ¿Con ambos?

- Hace unos días.-dijo Harry.- me di cuenta que estaba buscando algo, no sabía que pero lo buscaba… hasta que si, llegó algo nuevo, tu hermana. Pero cuando ví llegar lo nuevo… Me di cuenta que lo que buscaba tanto estaba al lado mío…eras tu creo que… mi subconsciente te buscaba a ti ¿me entiendes?

Hermione con una mueca asintió.

- Bueno…-dijo el chico volviendo a mirar al lago mientras suspiraba.- Eso creo que es todo.

Hermione miró al piso, se cruzó de brazos… no haría nada, nada de nada.

- No vino Ron porque creímos que sería mejor que estemos los dos solos, ya sabes… es algo intimo ¿no lo crees?

Hermione ni lo miró, solo asintió.

-Bien… se que estás enojada.-dijo mirándola.- Te conozco y sabía que estabas un poco ¿celosa?-dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡¿Qué?! .-dijo Hermione casi saltando.

- Ajá ¿viste como te conozco? .-rió Harry.

Hermione no hizo ni una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no lo parecía, su mente trabajaba a mil ¿se peleaba? ¿era para tanto? Si, había jugado con sus sentimientos pero ella ¿lo amaba? No sabía… después de todo lo que pasó no sabía que pensar.

- De verdad lo siento.-dijo Harry.-se que…

- Jugaste conmigo Harry.-le dijo aún sin mirarlo, solo miraba al piso como si tuviera algo que ella no entendía.- Yo me sentía una miserable mentirosa mientras que… el miserable mentiroso era… tu.-dijo mirándolo en la ultima palabra.

Harry notó sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas.

- De verdad lo…

- Ya… -dijo la chica, que al pestañar se le resbaló una lagrima por la mejilla.- vete.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto ¡Ya le había demostrado su amor! ¿Estaba enojada? ¡le había dicho que lo sentía de verdad!

Harry la miró serio, suspiró y caminó un poco…pero luego se volvió, parecía enojado.

-¿Sabes que? No, no me iré sin arreglar las cosa.-dijo el chico con ahora el ceño fruncido.- Arreglaremos esto.

-Vete, no quiero arreglar nada, está claro que jugaste conmigo y de todas las formas que puedes jugar Harry Potter.-le dijo con el recuerdo de los besos en la torre.

-Bueno, pues nos quedaremos toda la noche aquí si es lo necesario pero yo vine aquí para aclarar las cosas y…

-¡Por supuesto que las cosas se aclararon! .-dijo Hermione.- De una forma u otra ¿verdad?-decía Hermione que ahora miraba a Harry enojada.

-¡Al final! ¿para que? te cuento… nada… aaaa-Harry estaba furioso.

- Ay si Harry... no me hubieras contado nada, quizá estaría mejor.

-¡Te lo dije ahora para que dejemos todo en claro para bien, queseamos…-dijo quedándose callado, luego suspiró.

El chico se fue a sentar al lado de Hermione dejándose caer en el banco de roble.

- ¿Has… terminado? .-dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

Harry quería gritarle diciendo que se quedara pero la chica se paró y comenzó a caminar… pero se frenó a la mitad y aún de espaldas le dijo a Harry:

- Tu lo querías todo Harry, la chica inteligente, la chica nueva, la chica jugadora de Quidditch… pero si estás buscando eso… creo que no soy yo "elegida" .¿Me explico verdad?.-dijo la chica girando a ver al chico que la miraba atento.

La chica decidida a seguir caminando miró al frente pero la voz de Harry la frenó.

- Yo no quería nada de eso, te quería a ti… la chica que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, la chica que es mi mejor amiga, la chica hermosa que tenía al lado y nunca vi no sé por qué.-decía el chico que se había parado.

Hermione escuchó todo lo que dijo Harry de espaldas a él, bien… ahora si se iría con esas lindas palabras…

- Y no he terminado.-dijo Harry impaciente.

El chico caminó hacia la chica de melena castaña, que estaba de espaldas, la tomó de el brazo y la tiró con delicadeza para que esta se diera vuelta. Entonces así, a escasos centímetros de sus bocas.

- Y si Hermione… tu eres y serás la elegida para mí.-dijo el chico rozando sus labios con los de Hermione.

Cuando acabó de hablar, sus labios se juntaron por un impulso de Harry.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen rewiew por favor.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 16

Ambos se quedaron allí, bajo aquella luna llena que se reflejaba en el lago, se besaron por largos segundos , solo tomaron aire dos veces y era apasionado pero dulce y tranquilo, guiaba Harry.

Cuando ya ambos indicaron que era el fin de aquel beso, Hermione abrió los ojos dejando una mirada confundida y a la vez triste y desorientada. Harry ya la estaba mirando sonriendo a medio lado.

Hermione temía sonreír pero aquel momento fue tan sorprendente que quizá se le escaparía alguna sonrisa, pero no quería mostrarle a Harry que con los besos se cura todo.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero entonces Hermione lo interrumpió.

- No digas nada Harry… solo lograrás confundirme más.-le dijo la chica cerrando los ojos frustrada.

- ¿Esto te confunde? -le dijo mirándola incrédula.- ¿te confunde Hermione? -le dijo buscando su mirada.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-No lo se Harry… mi hermana…

-Yo hablaré con ella, ella no saldrá herida. Lo siento también por ella pero lo que siento no lo puedo controlar Hermione.

-Bien yo si lo hice por ti Harry, yo si controlé mi amor que sentía hacia ti en algún momento. Lo escondía, claro porque estabas con otras cosas… una chica enamorada hubiera sido un estorbo. Pero ahora vienes y lo arruinas con todo este teatro de Valerie y Hermione ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿De de que?-dijo Harry asustado.- ¿¡Tú y Valerie son la misma persona?! -aventuró el chico.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se dio vuelta.

-Espera, solo bromeo… Hermione.-le dijo implorando que se de la vuelta.

Pero la chica recién dio media vuelta cuando sestaba cerca del castillo, Harry estaba lo bastante cerca como para escuchar a Hermione, pero aún estaba un poco lejos.

- ¿Ya no me amas Hermione?.-le dijo el chico, al comprender que Hermione había estado enamorada de él antes.

Hermione miró al cielo suspirando.

- Dimelo.-le insistió el chico.

- Ya no se Harry, solo quiero estar…-suspiró- déjalo así.

Harry no iba a volver a decirle que esa noche iban a arreglarlo todo, porque era evidente que Hermione no lo quería así.

El chico se quedó solo, caminando lentamente por la hierba, mirando las estrellas y se tomó su tiempo para digerir todo y…

-Valerie.-dijo Harry.

La chica salió de detrás de una columna, tenía lagrimas en los ojos y parecía la misma Hermione, pero claro que Harry las reconoció, aunque igual tenían ropa y peinado diferentes.

- No te vayas.-le dijo cansado de perseguir a esas hermanas.- ya tengo suficiente con perseguir a Hermione.

Valerie se quedó sollozando en silencio.

- ¿Desde dónde escuchaste?.-le preguntó el chico corriéndole un mechón de pelo y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

- Escuché lo…lo suficiente.-decía la chica tímida cruzada de brazos, protegiéndose del frío. De hecho era la misma postura que había tomado Hermione cuando se fue.

- Lo siento.-dijo Harry.

- ¿Te gusta Hermione?-le preguntó la chica limpiándose una lagrima.

Harry asintió y miraba a Valerie con ternura.

- Yo siento… por…por haberme metido en…

- Es que no es tu culpa, si alguien es culpable soy yo, nadie más.

Valerie seguía cabizbaja.

-Pero…oye.-le dijo levantando la barbilla de la chica, la chica lo miró.- Eres muy hermosa y… no tienes que estar triste por esto ¿si? Tu y Hermione son muy iguales… aunque no lo crean tienen los mismos pensamientos aunque tu parezcas más… mala, quizá. Pero tienen los mismos pensamientos.

Valerie asintió e hipó.

-Bueno, creo que… me iré a dormir.-dijo Valerie que se limpió otras lagrimas más.

-Ey, aún te sigo queriendo y seremos amigos ¿si? .-le dijo abrazándola, lo que hizo que la chica se desarme.

El abrazo no duró mucho tiempo, cada uno se saludó y se fue a un lado diferente de el castillo, valla a saber quien se había ido para que lado… ya que ambos eran de la misma casa.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen rewiew por favor.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Al otro día, Harry y Ron se despertaron temprano para practicar Quidditch.

Cuando ya casi era la hora de almorzar, mientras caminaban de nuevo hacia el castillo. Harry le contó más o menos como había sido lo de anoche.

- ¿¡La besaste!?-dijo Ron mirándolo.-de nuevo…

- ¡Tenía que! Si no se iba a ir… y lo feo fue que creo que de verdad ya no me ama. Ron creo que todo fue en vano.-le dijo Harry desanimado.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomó Valerie?-dijo Ron ignorando la otra confesión.

- Bueno… lloró y yo la abracé, luego nos fuimos. No fue mucho pero aún así siento que lastimé a las dos. Apenas las vea no se que haré Ron, no lo se.

- -¿Pero te gustan las dos?-dijo Ron.

- ¡No! ¡Amo a Hermione! -le aclaro Harry gritando un poco.

Cuando llegaron al salón comedor, ambos miraron que Hermione estaba comendo entretenida mientras hablaba con Luna. Valerie estaba enfrente, mirando la comida.

- Hola.-saludó Harry a todos, al igual que Ron.

- Hola-dijeron las tres a coro, Dean , Seamus y Neville contestaron a parte.

Hermione ni siquiera volteó a verlos.

-Hermione…-le dijo Harry.- ¿Estás bien?

Hermione lo miró.

Nadie los estaba escuchando.

-Digo… ¿estamos bien?-preguntó.

-Si, eso creo…-dijo la chica sincera.- Pero…

-¡Hermione!-le dijo Kate Bell-¡Tu puntuación es de nuevo la más alta de la clase en los TIMO's! felicitaciones.-le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió y agradeció a la chica.

Harry se quedó con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Pero por lo visto era claro, Hermione no lo amaba más era ovbio que no quería nada más que su amistad.

Cuando Harry y Ron iban caminando por el solitario pasillo que llevaba a los estudiantes de Gryffindor directo a su torre, Harry decidió por fin.

-Comienza la operación: "Enamorar a Hermione, de nuevo."-dijo Harry decidido.

Ron lo miró extrañado.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Ya lo habías intentado?-le preguntó.

-No claro que no, solo ella se enamoró de mí porque soy hermoso… pero…

Ron lo golpeó. Harry rió.

-NO, no lo eh intentado Ron, pero ahora sí… y no voy a descansar, no puedo perderla…

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen rewiew por favor.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling

Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

Capitulo 18  
Pasaron algunos días después de que Harry le dijo a Ron que comenzaría el nuevo plan de enamorar a Hermione. La cosa era que la chica no le hablaba si no era para que le pidiera "permiso" para pasar o algo así, o para contestar algo que Harry le preguntaba.  
Llegó por fin el sábado y fueron a Hogsmade, Hermione se juntó con Valerie y ambas quisieron tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero Harry se concentró en otras cosas y no estuvo muy atento a eso.  
- Bien, mira esta reviste… "como enamorara una chica" –le yó Ron burlón.  
Harry lo golpeó.  
- No te burles Ron, de verdad necesito ayuda.  
- Bueno, ya no me burlo pero esta podría servirte… lo digo enserio.  
- Ni loco la compraré Ron-le advirtió Harry.  
- "Lo ideal es hacerla reír"-leyó Ron divertido.- "Demostrarle que le importas" "Sonreírle, saludarla, hablarle, invitarla a salir… vestirte bien"-leía Ron entretenido.  
- Ron no leeré una revista barata para "enamorar" a Hermione… si lo hago no será por algo que no soy, si no me gusta sonreír todo el tiempo no lo haré, además ella me conoce ¡sabe cómo soy!  
- Bien… entonces busquemos una revista que diga: "¿Cómo enamorar a tu mejor amiga?" – le dijo Ron, y salió de la tienda dejando a Harry muy confundido.

¿A caso a Ron le ponía celoso ese tema?  
- ¡¿Ron!? –le dijo Harry yendo atrás de él.- ¿Detecto celos o algo así? –preguntó Harry.  
- Harry, sabes que Hermione no es para mí, pero estoy cansado de queme metas en esos planes absurdos, "ENAMORAR A Hermione" – Se burló el pelirrojo.  
Harry lo miró ofendido.  
- Ron, no te o tomes tan así, es un juego…  
- No jugaré con Hermione-dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.  
- Ron… haber,-le dijo Harry mirando al chico.- Yo la amo ¡nunca más podría herirla…de nuevo! No estoy jugando con ella, porque ella ni siquiera me mira a los ojos ¡¿sabes lo que es eso!? ¡¿Qué no me mire a los ojos?! Es como una tortura ¿entiendes?  
- Aaaa-dijo Ron asintiendo con la cabeza.- No-le dijo al fin.  
Harry suspiró y comenzaron a caminar… siempre había nieve en Hogsmade, pero esa vez si que había bastante frío por aquellas zonas.  
- Entonces… ¿Por qué no le dices todo lo que me acabas de decir? –e preguntó Ron.  
- No….No lo se-dijo Harry cansado de pensar en tanto.  
Ambos caminaban pensando alguna posibilidad.  
- Ni siquiera se si ya no está enamorada de mi ¿entiendes? Ya no se que hacer Ron.  
- Bueno, mira… ahora concéntrate en el torneo de Quidditch ¿si? –le dijo el amigo tratando de sacar a Harry de aquel tema.- si ganas, Hermione te dará las felicitaciones, ya que eres el entrenador del equipo .  
Harry se rascó la cabeza.  
-Trataré de enfocarme en el Quidditch, eso haré.-suspiró.- Bien… estoy cansado, creo que volveré ahora. Si es a Hermione dile que…  
-Díselo tu-le dijo Ron.  
-Pero solo…  
-Díselo ahora, está viniendo para acá-le dijo el chico pelirrojo.  
Harry alzó la cabeza y vio que Valerie venía hacia ellos.  
-Es Valerie idiota-le murmuró Harry entre dientes.  
Ron sonrió.  
-Hola Val-le dijo.  
-¡Hola! ¿Quieren venir a las tres escobas?-les preguntó a los chicos feliz.  
-Bueno… en realidad ya me estaba…  
-Oh vamos… estaremos los cuatro nada más.  
-¿Cuatro? –preguntó Ron.  
-Si Hermione me espera.  
-Te estaba diciendo.-dijo Harry convencido- que ya me estaba yendo para allá –dijo riendo.  
Ron lo miró, Harry le devolvió la mirada divertida. Ron negó la cabeza y siguieron a Valerie .  
Cuando entraron a lugar, la chica iba decidida hacia una mesa.  
- ¿Qué hago?-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione a lo lejos.  
- Vamos Harry, no es tan dramático-le murmuró Ron.  
- ¡No me ha hablado en semanas! – dijo Harry asustado.  
- Fue una semana, y si te a hablado-dijo Ron.  
- Bueno… bueno solo para decir "Permiso Harry" –dijo imitando a la perfección la voz de Hermione.  
Ron rió por lo bajo.  
- Bueno, te dijo Harry… al menos recuerda tu nombre…  
Los chicos se sentaron con Hermione, la cara de la chica era de "¿Qué hacen estos?"  
-Vaya, veo que te alegra que estemos aquí –le dijo Ron.  
Inmediatamente Hermione cambió la cara.  
-No, está bien… creí que solo vendría Valerie.  
-No, me los encontré en el camino y los invite-dijo Valerie riendo. ¿No es sensacional?-dijo la chica.  
- ¡Si! ¡Yei! –dijeron los tres con un muy mal actuado entusiasmo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Rewiew plis !


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capítulo 19

Nadie hablaba, estaban todo en la mesa, sentados mirándose las manos… MOMENTO INCOMODO.  
- ¿Qué desean de tomar? –hablo… la camarera.  
Cada uno eligió de mala gana lo que tomaría.  
- Bueno… ¿Cómo van para el torneo de quidditch? –preguntó Valerie para aliviar la tensión.  
- Am… bien, vamos muy bien… Harry es, es excelente buscadr, estoy seguro de que ganaremos ¿no?  
Harry que estaba mirando a Hermione mirarse las manos, alzó la cabeza y sonrió…  
-Si, si… ganaremos-dijo el chico fingiendo una sonrisa entusiasmada.  
-Aquí está su pedido.-dijo la camarera entregando a todos su cerveza de mantequilla.  
- ¿Tu Hermione? Me dijeron que habías aprobado otro Timo –dijo Ron.  
Hermione lo miró y fingió sonreír, asintió.  
-Así es…  
-Te felicito-le dijo Harry mirándola con intensidad.  
-Gracias-le dijo la chica, que casi cae en los ojos de aquel joven, pero no, apartó la vista rápidamente.  
Los chicos no sabían de que hablar, Valerie y Ron hablaron de algunos nuevos dulces de Honeydukes, Harry aveces asentía y fingía reírse… Hermione solo miraba por la ventana evitando hacer contacto alguno con los ojos de Harry.  
-¡Harry! –dijo de pronto Ron.- Esa Katie Bell denuevo te está mirando-dijo el chico y lo patió debajo de la mesa.  
-Ah… si-dijo Harry sin dar mucha importancia ni siquiera miró al lugar que le indicaba Ron.  
Todos salieron de las tres escobas, el cielo ya estaba bastante, bastante oscuro.  
-¿Vamos? ¿o prefieren quedarse? –le dijo Valerie a Harry, Ron y a Hermione.  
-Yo voy-dijeron los tres a la vez.  
El camino fue lento y con mucho frío. Todo el tiempo, Ron trataba de dejar a Harry y a Hermione a solas, caminando al lado.  
- A…-iba a decir Harry algo. Pero Hermione lo interrumpió.  
- Sé que Katie no te estaba mirando-dijo Hermione de pronto.  
- Lo ´se, lo se…  
- Ron me pateó a mi en vez de atí.  
- Estúpido –murmuró Harry.  
Ambos se quedaron callados.  
- Esa si fue idea de Ron.-dijo mirándola.  
La chica temblaba y tenía cara de enojada pero por el frío que tenía, la cara se iba atransformando en una cara de tristeza.  
-¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó.  
- No quiero tu campera, gracias-le dijo sin mirarlo.  
-No, digo… porque yo si tengo frío y si tu no tuvieras frío te pediría tu campera-bromeó Harry.  
-Muy gracioso-dijo Hermione caminando con la mirada en el camino.  
- Vamos Herms… ¿Qué pasa? Somos amigos.  
-¿A sí? –le dijo.  
-Hermione-dijo parándose, esperando que la chica se parara a mirarlo, pero en cambio Hermione siguió.  
El chico ya no sabía que hacer, por eso decidió dejar de tratar de llamar su atención, nunca más quizá tendría de nuevo su atención.  
- Si tienes mucho frío Hermione-le dijo el chico.  
- Dejame… ya –dijo la chica.  
- Bueno, si tienes frío yo no quiero estar bien… si tienes frío yo también tendré frío.  
Harry se sacó la campera.  
-Para que veas que no necesito ninguna campera.  
Hermione siguió y miró de reojo como Harry llevaba su campera en la mano.  
Ambos se miraban de reojo.  
-Bien, si no la quieres… ¿para que desperdiciarla? –dijo la chica.  
Harry se rió y entregó a la chica su campera.  
Hermione se odió por haber hecho eso, porque el perfume de Harry le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sentía como si la estuviera abrazando… estaba calido y tenía el perfume de Harry.  
La chica estaba a punto de derramar una lagrima, pero fue fuerte y la detuvo con todas sus fuerzas, le ardía malditamente la garganta, pero ella no cedió.  
Habían llegado al castillo, Ron y Harry dijeron que irían a buscar las cosas al campo de quidditch, por eso no podrían ir ahora, con las chicas, al dormitorio.  
- Bien, adiós-dijo Valerie.  
La chica saludó a Harry y a Ron con un beso en la mejilla.  
-Adios Hermione-le dijo Ron.  
-¡Es Valerie! –le dijo Harry cansado de que su amigo se confunda a las chicas.  
Valerie rió.  
Hermione se acercó y saludó con un beso en la mejilla a Ron, Valerie ya estaba llendo para adentro, al menos para cubrirse y estar más calida, y allí esperó a Hermione. Ron comenzó el paso muy lento hacia la dirección de el campo de quidditch.  
- Adios-le susurró Harry a Hermione, mientras esta se acercaba, timida, hacia la mejilla de el chico.  
Pudo oler su perfume, pudo sentir su calor al solo rozar su cara, su cuello… pudo recordar cualquier momento que estaba con él, cuando lo amaba, cuando se querían de igual a igual, o cuando ella lo amaba más.  
Sus bocas estaban a la misma distancia pero solo que Hermione estaba a la derecha y Harry a la izquierda, para dar el beso en la mejilla. Todo fue muy lento.  
Harry amagó a Hermione con que el beso sería en los labios, pero al segundo, Harry desvió la boca y besó la mejilla de Hermione, haciendo que la chica tenga un minimo escalofría.  
- Adios.- le tembló la voz a la castaña, que con fuerzas sostenía esa lagrima que le desgarraba la garganta.  
Harry penetró los ojos en los ojos miel de Hermione.  
La chica pudo haber jurado que sentía que el chico sabía que ella estaba a punto de llorar, pudo haber jurado que cuando la vió a los ojos se dio cuenta que aún lo amaba, pudo haber jurado que todo el "odio" que tenía hacia aquel chico era el maldito amor incontrolable que tenía hacia él. Hermione pudo haber jurado que Harry sabía todo, hasta de lo más profundo de su alma,cuando la miraba a los ojos.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


End file.
